


【叶黄ABO】体检(全）

by yiboliu758



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, 叶黄 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiboliu758/pseuds/yiboliu758
Summary: #ABO设定，A校医叶和O新生黄#情节羞耻……





	【叶黄ABO】体检(全）

**Author's Note:**

> OOC慎看！

【叶黄】体检（上）

九月新生入学季，座落于风景优美的H市的R大又迎来一批来自全国各地的莘莘学子。即将在全新的环境踏上一段征程，黄少天收拾心情，对未来充满期待。  
“少天，走，到我们院体检的时间了。”开学这天下午，隔壁寝室的喻文州招呼着黄少天。  
作为R大这所理工科大学为数不多的Omega，他们从报道那天起便受到了显而易见的优待，各学院办理入学手续Omega都有专门通道，不用与同届的Alpha和Beta挤在一起，住宿条件也相当不错，统一分配的单间，就连住宿区域都远离躁动的Alpha和通常性观念比较开放的Beta。R大全校所有学院各年级的Omega加起来才不过塞满这一栋宿舍楼，被全校师生私下戏称为“熊猫馆”。以黄少天所在的电竞学院为例，这届大一新生只有数量少得可怜的四个Omega，即黄少天，住他左右隔壁的喻文州和张新杰，还有楼上的女生苏沐橙。  
“你们先去吧，我爸妈要走了，我送送他们晚点再去体检……”黄少天对喻文州说道。这还是他从小到大第一次离开父母独自生活，说真的特别不舍。  
“叔叔阿姨再见！”喻文州和算准时间踏出宿舍的张新杰与黄少天的父母道别。  
“小喻，小张，少天要拜托你们多多照顾了，这孩子平时挺迷糊，又一直没住过校。”黄少天的母亲担心的说道。  
“阿姨放心！”  
“我们就住隔壁，会多照应的。”  
喻文州和张新杰看上去像是心思比较细密的孩子，这倒让黄少天的父母心里踏实多了。  
“妈，我能照顾好自己！”上个月刚满十八岁的黄少天本人倒是自信满满。

事实证明，黄母的担心十分必要，他们家活泼好动的儿子，执意要去机场送行，挥别父母后心急火燎的返回学校参加体检，喻文州、张新杰和苏沐橙早已检查完毕回宿舍了，甚至全院的Alpha和Beta都已不见踪影。电竞学院为当日最后一个安排体检的院系，连校医院的医护人员们都准备收拾东西下班，黄少天这才到达体检场地。  
对面K大医学院大四生兼R大校医院实习生叶修负责当天新生入学的彩超检查，具体子项包括男女Alpha、Beta的甲状腺和腹部彩超，以及女Alpha、Beta的乳腺彩超。没错，他的体检对象中没有Omega，因为所有Omega都会安排专门的Omega医生进行体检，而其他性别对应的医生本身为Alpha或Beta都可以，这天正巧轮到叶修值班，他是一名纯正的Alpha。  
黄少天也没仔细看彩超房间的门牌“Alpha&Beta”，明明Omega检查的地方在楼上，他就急吼吼的冲了进来！  
“把皮带解开，牛仔裤解开，拉链往下拉。”一开始叶修并没察觉到异样，以为黄少天是新生Alpha或Beta，照例进行着彩超流程，见来人是名无须乳腺检查的男生，不必要求他脱掉上衣。  
直到黄少天鞋也不脱就准备往检查的小床上一躺，眼看脚都快踩到枕头了，叶修笑道：“你家平时睡觉都是脚踩枕头反着睡？”  
这大一小孩，怎么这么迷糊？  
黄少天完全没注意到床上靠墙这头摆放着一个枕头，窘迫的解释：“对不起，我……我太紧张了。”随即重新调整了头、脚的方位。  
“只是体检而已，别紧张。”叶修安慰他。  
躺平后，黄少天挺豪放的将皮带解了，牛仔裤径直脱到了大腿处，露出里面的白色内裤。叶修开始给他检查，先是甲状腺彩超，使用探测器在颈部扫描，本来他正准备截取几张图像显示画面存档，谁料探头靠近黄少天的右颈后，他不安分的扭动起来。  
“医生，痒……”  
这种状况检查了一天新生的叶修也不陌生，少部分Alpha的腺体位置靠前，如果被触碰到可能会有感觉，都是正常现象，看来这小孩是Alpha？  
“不要动，忍着点，一会就检查完了。”叶修安抚着黄少天，低头查看他是不是腺体靠前的情况。然而这一靠近，便闻到了一股甜甜的信息素味……竟然是属于Omega的香味！  
没在发情期的Omega信息素味不会特别浓烈，如果不是叶修此刻距离黄少天的颈项太近，也不会闻到这股香味。甜美诱人的奶香，立即捕获了叶修的嗅觉，令身为光棍的他下半身躁动起来，更何况这位纯真的新生Omega此刻还在他面前躺平了，小内裤都能看见……  
叶修深感今天真是撞了大运！显然对方走错房间。他自认也不是坐怀不乱的冷感男，面对如此美色，就只想耍流氓！  
注意到对方放在桌上体检单的姓名——黄少天，学校统一采集的照片上他开朗的笑着。啧啧，还有小虎牙呢，这么可爱！按校医的道德操守，叶修本应立即放走黄少天，但身为Alpha，他却出于本能的无法放走如此香甜的Omega，恨不得就地吃了他！  
“把衣服都脱了。”叶修表面淡定的命令。  
“男生也要检查胸部？”黄少天疑惑，却也没多想，乖乖将T恤脱掉。  
“对，全身都要检查。”叶修这慌撒得脸不红心不跳，他干脆说，“把裤子也一起脱了，反正一会也要脱。不冷吧？”  
“不冷。”黄少天乖乖的将牛仔裤也脱了。  
九月初的H市气温三十度以上，这房间开着25度的空调，本来全脱光的话可能会有一点冷，但黄少天刚从室外飞奔进来哪会觉得冷，挺爽快就脱得全身只剩下一条小内裤。  
叶修望着那看上去皮肤很光滑的肉体，一边借口检查，一边调戏黄少天：“把手举起来放到头顶……”  
黄少天觉得这姿势挺羞耻，红着脸照做。  
一开始叶修只是将探头往他腋下和胸口探寻，就跟扫描颈部时差不多，可不一会就来到了乳头附近，敏感的两颗乳头被探头来回打着圈触碰……  
“啊……啊……”黄少天不禁叫出声，乳头都被弄硬了。  
“这附近易发结节，得反复多次扫描。”叶修正直的科普。实际上男的尤其他这年龄段的少年基本不太可能长乳腺结节。  
从十六岁青春期分化成Omega开始，黄少天这两年每次发情期都是靠服用抑制剂挺过去，他还没谈过恋爱，像乳头这种部位从来都没有被谁玩弄过，此时却因体检被弄得硬邦邦的，简直羞得不行！  
“嗯啊……医生……可以了吗？”他喘息着询问，可怜兮兮的望着叶修，都快哭了。  
天知道叶修被他的反应搞得下半身有多硬，如果不是医生的白袍够宽大，根本就可以发现他那根都将西裤给顶起来了！  
然而脱得只剩内裤的黄少天却没他这般幸运，此刻已经明显撑起了小帐篷……  
“只是体检而已，别紧张。”叶修重复了一遍先前说过的话，上一次是善意的安抚，这次却完全是调戏。他还用探头隔着内裤轻轻拍打了两下黄少天鼓起的阴茎。  
“啊啊！”黄少天被刺激得腰部一抖，“那里也要检查吗？”  
叶修故意将他的内裤往下拉，黄少天害羞的护住，险些走光。叶修倒也没真的强迫他，两人在拉扯内裤的过程中手指无意间碰触，仿佛带着电流……  
虽然这间房间窗帘一直是拉上的状态，门虚掩着，单人床四周还隔有一层布帘，但毕竟是大白天的在校医院，叶修就算再性欲勃发，却也懂得适可而止。  
“轮到腹部了，快检查完了。”叶修将探头伸进黄少天的内裤里一小截，准备完成彩超医生的职责，探着他的下腹部。  
“嗯……”黄少天松了一口气，喘息却尚未停止。  
叶修再次伸手去弄黄少天的内裤，温柔的劝说：“乖，我就往下拉一点，让你的小腹露出来方便检查，不会脱掉你的内裤。”  
黄少天没有再反抗，于是得逞的叶修将他的内裤往下拉，布料堪堪兜住肉棒，阴毛露了一点出来，叶修边做着检查，边欣赏了一番黄少天性感的三角区。  
“OK，检查完了，没什么问题，都正常的。”叶修取了纸巾，挺不舍的帮黄少天擦拭仪器曾经过的每个部位。  
那具诱人的身体上沾满了粘粘的耦合剂，原本只是为了减小探头和人体皮肤之间的摩擦的医用耦合剂，却令黄少天的身躯看上去更加色气，仿佛是涂了某种情趣润滑油……之前体检过几百号人，叶修哪还会亲自动手，都是让学生自己擦干净，此时他却擦得特别起劲，趁机吃豆腐。  
待他隔着纸巾摸到他的乳头时，黄少天又在床上颤抖，可以说非常可爱了……  
叶修留恋的摸了一阵，都快令黄少天起疑，最终他羞愤的抢过纸巾道：“我自己擦吧！”  
黄少天三两下收拾完毕，赶紧将衣服和裤子穿好，逃也似的从校医院跑掉，连体检单都忘记拿走，最后还是叶修帮他上交到了医院门口的返单处。  
回到寝室后，黄少天这初尝情欲的青涩身体由于没能得到完全满足，叫嚣着想要被抚摸，被占有，除了肉棒很有感觉，第一次他连小穴都湿透了，如果刚才医生继续摩擦他的乳头，他都害怕从自己的生殖腔流出的淫水会透过内裤将校医院的床单弄脏了……  
安心的躺在寝室的床上，他这才将内裤整个脱掉，只不过用手指稍微拨弄了几下穴口，淫水就喷涌而出，黄少天害羞的闭着眼睛幻想被那个身上有一股淡淡的烟草味，手指极漂亮的医生哥哥玩弄……

 

（待续）

 

 

 

 

【叶黄R】体检（下）  
#飙车，彩超室车……

喻文州和张新杰发现黄少天这几日不太一般，对比三人最初在电竞学院新生报道处结识那会，话唠的黄少天最近却出奇的安静，比如此时都已下课，他还若有所思的望着窗外的树叶，脸好像有点红……  
“难道他发情期到了？” 同样身为Omega，喻文州和张新杰不约而同的猜测。  
事实上黄少天并非遭遇发情期，只不过单纯的思春罢了！  
那日体检之后，他就对有点坏坏又很温柔的校医哥哥念念不忘，也曾试图向好友喻文州和张新杰打听，但奇怪的是这两人却说负责体检的是位女性Omega医生，不是他想找的那位……  
在黄少天鼓起勇气去校医院寻找叶修之前，后者先按捺不住……看过体检单的叶修，清楚的记得黄少天的名字、学院和班级，由于全校只有一栋Omega宿舍楼，想要找到他不要太容易，只需在楼下守株待兔，不出意外总能找到。  
叶修原本寻思着自己那天或许只是精虫上脑，权当漫漫人生路上的一支小插曲，过一阵子就会忘了吧？  
然而现状却是每过一日，他对黄少天的想念有增无减，再这样下去迟早成为K大医学院首位因欲求不满暴走的大四Alpha。  
讲道理，黄少天一看就是连恋爱都没谈过的纯情Omega，而自己也是单身，单身Alpha追求未被标记的Omega理所当然，以R大目前Omega资源稀缺的状况，叶修真后悔自己居然迟疑了几天，万一被别人抢先一步……  
叶修的担忧很有道理，黄少天周遭的确不乏追求者，电竞学院那群饿狼似的Alpha成天就绕着他转。说起来他们这届虽然Omega只有四人，但个个精品，大美人苏沐橙、气质型的喻文州、禁欲感的张新杰和看上去鲜嫩可口的黄少天。不仅电竞学院从大一到大四的Alpha都眼巴巴的盯着这四人，连其他学院的都蠢蠢欲动……  
要不是黄少天反应敏捷，拥有堪比同龄Alpha的跑步速度，说不定已经在学校的某个角落被推倒了！  
这日提早下晚自习，他也是一路疾跑回去。喻文州、张新杰和苏沐橙都还留在教室看书，黄少天自己先闪了。  
莽莽撞撞的他没看仔细，碰巧在楼下撞进了某人的怀里。  
“对不起！”黄少天道歉。正想开溜，却冷不防听见那人说：“真巧，又见面了！”  
实际上哪来的巧合，叶修分明在Omega宿舍楼下等了他一晚上。此时心上人在怀，哪还容他挣脱，彻底抱紧不放。  
“是你！”黄少天抬头看清了这人的长相，惊喜的说。  
“少天，我叫叶修。”见他乖乖的任由自己抱住，叶修亲昵的摸了摸黄少天的头毛。  
“你还记得我的名字！”黄少天开心的笑了，露出讨喜的小虎牙。  
“少天……”叶修简直心都快融化了。  
他俩你侬我侬的占道，遭到经过大门口的其他学院的Omega吐槽：“靠，要谈恋爱找隐蔽的地方成不，在楼下挡路算几个意思？秀恩爱也不是这样秀的！”  
黄少天不好意思的将脸蛋埋进叶修的怀里，叶修宠溺的抱着他往旁边让了让。虽然只是第二次见面，他俩却仿佛认识了很久似的，相处起来完全没有陌生感……  
“我们另外找个地方吧？”叶修提议。  
“嗯……”黄少天点头，耳朵都羞红了。  
大家都是成年人，他明白这一应允意味着什么，很可能今晚就是初夜……  
黄少天怀揣着期待，又有些小紧张。而后他就被叶修拐到了校医院，晚上十点左右，这里除了他俩哪还有半个人影……  
也还是处男的叶修，曾经不知道幻想过多少次第一回抱他中意的Omega的场景，在遇见黄少天以前，那场景多半是在宿舍、家中、宾馆等常见地点，但自从那日给这个超可爱的Omega体检之后，叶修就连做梦都想在校医院的彩超室干他！  
“要在这里么？”再度返回这间房，被叶修放倒在床上的黄少天羞耻得不行。  
叶修将门反锁后，仅仅点亮了一盏小台灯，彩超室中此刻光线昏暗，隐隐更有气氛……  
黄少天根本不好意思看叶修，直到衣服被脱光了，嘴唇被对方吻住，他干脆羞得闭上了双眼，心跳飞快！  
叶修吻得越发用力，从吮吻他的上下唇再到将舌头伸进他的口腔中寻着他的小舌舔舐，黄少天被吻得轻喘，叶修还一边揉抚他的细腰，弄得他只是接吻就很有感觉……  
“这就湿了？”叶修坏心的将手探进黄少天的双腿之间，摸到他出了些许淫水的穴口，“真可爱……”  
“啊！”黄少天羞涩的试图并拢双腿，却被手臂力量强劲的Alpha给分得更开，湿润的小穴整个暴露在叶修眼前。  
“你那里好嫩！”叶修忍不住赞叹。这粉嫩的小穴煞是诱人，被他这样看着，还在流水，虽然水并不算多却足以令叶修再次闻到那甜甜的信息素味。  
“别看了嘛……”黄少天羞耻的请求，腿被叶修压在两侧动弹不得，他只能伸手去遮挡自己的这片风光。  
“把手举过头顶，就像上次我给你体检时一样。”叶修命令道。  
回想起之前的体检，黄少天更羞，像被叶修给催眠了似的照做。叶修见他如此乖巧，忍不住更想使坏……  
暂时放开黄少天，叶修下床去摆弄彩超仪器，按下启动开关。随后竟然穿上校医白袍，似乎正儿八经的就要开始给一丝不挂的黄少天检查身体……然而这次他没有在仪器探头上涂抹医用粘合剂，直接从抽屉里翻出一管KY抹在了探头上。  
“不要！”看到润滑剂后，黄少天再纯情也大概猜到了叶修想干什么，害怕的在床上颤抖。  
果然，叶修接下来的动作很快证实了他的猜想。  
冰凉的探头抵上了湿湿的穴口，叶修只不过稍微用探头摩擦了几下那处，黄少天就禁不住刺激彻底喷了！  
“啊啊啊！”他爽得直叫，同时觉得叶修真是坏透了！怎么可以这样玩弄他嘛，大坏蛋，臭流氓！  
然而叶修还没停，看他喷出的水将床单都打湿了，更加意犹未尽的弄他，倒是知道他是第一次，舍不得将探头插进穴里搅弄，只是在穴口和臀缝来回打圈，顺便戳了几下他挺立的男根底部的两颗小肉球，玩得特别起劲……  
“啊啊啊啊……不要……啊啊……不要了……”黄少天被他弄哭，叶修假装完事将探头放在一边，黄少天喘息着擦眼泪，那模样惹人怜爱极了！  
“少天，我喜欢你……”叶修表白，俯身吻去他眼角的泪。  
“好坏啊你！”黄少天炸毛，边骂着叶修边挣扎，却像在撒娇。  
叶修被他搞得心痒痒的，趁他双腿还没防备的大张着，特没下限的再次拿起探头蹭他的小穴，黄少天刚一放松这就又被缠上，想杀了叶修的心都有！  
“别弄了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”然后他就哭着喷出更多淫水，还没被操就爽射了！  
叶修这才满意的拿张纸巾擦干净探头，彻底将彩超仪推至角落，关机。

“啧啧，你水可真多！”望着弄脏的床单，叶修感叹，一边伸手掰开黄少天湿漉漉的穴口欣赏，那里已经变得柔软，可以窥见肉粉色的内壁……  
“是不是很想被我操？”叶修将两根手指伸进去，搅弄着软肉问道。  
黄少天觉得这人怎么这么无耻，耍流氓还如此理直气壮！他企图坐起来反驳，却刚一挺腰，小穴就被手指一阵猛戳，只得无能为力的躺在床上继续叫：“啊啊啊啊……”  
触摸着湿透的内壁叶修也早已情欲难耐，黄少天如此敏感简直把他的魂都快勾走了！  
“少天……”叶修边温柔的唤着他的名字，边脱了裤子开干。  
真庆幸他还没被其他Alpha标记过，这么可爱的Omega是自己的了！  
初次被粗大的肉棒插入，黄少天痛得想逃，原来被操这么痛啊！好像和自己想象得不太一样……他是Alpha？Alpha都是这么大吗，还是叶修天赋异禀？  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊叶修！”黄少天的小脑袋瓜里塞满了问号，由于太疼，一直尖叫不断。声音很好听的他高叫起来只会让叶修觉得更带感！  
“少天……你里面真舒服！”叶修完全把持不住的狂干他的内壁，初经情事的黄少天被他折磨得腰都挺起来了，双臂不自觉的往后倒，下巴微微扬起……  
看着他这性感的姿态，叶修握住他的细腰两侧，更加用力的往里冲撞，淫靡的啪啪声从两人的结合处传来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊疼啊啊啊好疼！”黄少天又快哭了，却没有真的想逃或是反抗，他只是情不自禁的伸手去抓叶修的手腕，下半身除了痛还很爽，小洞被操得好酥麻，难以言喻的快感一波波袭来……  
叶修察觉到身下初尝性欲的宝贝儿也得了趣，放慢速度再一发力顺势将肉棒捅进了他打开的生殖腔！  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊……啊啊……啊啊啊啊……”黄少天舒服得直抖腰，叶修每冲撞一下他最深处的甬道，他就爽得不行，这下除了啪啪声，还能听见生殖腔被操得淫水四溢的滋滋声，特别淫荡……  
“啊！少天！舒服吗？”叶修也是爽惨了，黄少天的生殖腔太带劲，水好多，内壁还弹性十足，紧紧的缠着他的阴茎不放！  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊舒服！”黄少天高叫，整个人都沉浸在欲望之中，腿大开，双手无力的搁在雪白的肚子上。  
密闭的房间中，两人的信息素味渐渐融合……  
叶修持续着下半身抽插的动作，一边将黄少天的身体摸了个遍，从挺立的两颗乳头到敏感的腰线，再到紧贴着小腹的男根，手指滑过硬挺的茎身，引来黄少天一阵战栗。叶修再把那形状可爱的龟头用掌心按压，同时加速猛操他几乎滚烫的生殖腔……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”黄少天被操哭了，伸手去摸叶修的手，随即被后者握紧……  
两人都喘得厉害，显然即将攀上顶点，叶修吻了吻黄少天，而后将手臂撑在他的身体两侧进行最后一轮冲刺，力道前所未有的凶猛！单人床猛烈的摇晃，惹得黄少天都快怀疑校医院的这床会不会散架？  
最后他不仅率先射了，淫水还从结合处喷了出来，彻底丢盔弃甲……  
终于叶修也达到高潮，在黄少天的生殖腔中释放了粘稠的精液，恨不得死在他身上！  
而连临时标记都未曾有过，直接被叶修最终标记的这位Omega很害羞，这时才想起问他：“叶修你怎么是Alpha？学校太不靠谱了吧，让Alpha给Omega体检？这多危险啊！”  
两人挤在一张小床上，叶修把光溜溜的黄少天圈在怀里，自己还穿着白大褂，“那你怕吗？”他笑着反问。并没有戳穿真相是黄少天这小迷糊自己走错房间……  
“怕！”黄少天偷瞄了叶修一眼，羞羞的嘀咕，“会被吃掉。”  
叶修调戏他：“那天体检我就玩了几下你的乳头，你都快哭了，好敏感啊！老实说，你之后有没有偷偷幻想过被吃掉？”  
“哪……哪有！”黄少天心虚的否认，然而他捂脸的小动作却出卖了自己。  
“真的没有？”叶修不依不饶的亲他的手背。  
然后就听见黄少天羞耻的承认：“好吧，其实我有小小的幻想过……真的就是小小的！一丢丢！没有想很久！没有天天都在想！”  
“恩，知道了。”叶修宠溺的笑，没有揭穿黄少天欲盖弥彰的反应——他的Omega也太可爱了吧！  
“少天儿……”叶修喊了他一声，好奇的问，“今晚之前你都不知道我的名字，那在你曾经小小的幻想里，都叫我什么来着？”  
“不告诉你。”黄少天不好意思说。  
“说吧，乖……”叶修咬他脖子处的腺体，惹得黄少天敏感的颤抖。  
一阵耳鬓厮磨后，叶修听到了答案，他怀里奶香味的大一新生Omega凑在他耳边甜甜的喊了一声：“医生哥哥！”

 

（END）


End file.
